Verdadeira Felicidade
by Hyuuga Ana-chan
Summary: A felicidade nas pequenas descobertas.


**Verdadeira Felicidade**

A casa ficava tão vazia quando ele não estava lá, assim como a cama, e a cidade. Hinata detestava ter que ficar sozinha quando ele saía para alguma missão e portanto, torcia com todas as suas forças para que o marido se tornasse Hokage o mais rápido possível.

Dormir era mais dificil sem o corpo dele perto do seu, cozinhar não era tão divertido sem que Naruto pudesse ajudá-la – ou mais provável _atrapalhar, _mas ela não ligava – e descobrir que estava grávida não tinha sido tão mágico sem ele por perto para abrir o seu sorriso bobo e feliz.

Suspirou e passou a mão pelo ventre que ainda não mostrava sinais da gravidez de dois meses. Mesmo sentindo-se solitária, sorriu, porque agora carregava um pouco dele dentro de si.

"_Tomara __que __ele __tenha __o __mesmo __sorriso __que __o __pai.". _Confessara para Ino mais cedo quando voltavam do hospital. _"Ai, __Hinata! __Tomara __que __ele __seja __tão __lindo __quanto __você!" _a loira retrucara.

Olhou-se no espelho novamente, _"Eu __vou __ser __mãe!" _repetiu pela décima vez, tentando assimilar o significado dessas palavras. Parecia tudo um sonho tão feliz que tinha medo de acordar. O barulho no andar de baixo tirou-a de seus devaneios e antes que pudesse alcançar a porta do quarto já tinha sido envolvida em um abraço possessivo e carinhoso.

_"Deus, __eu __senti __tanto, __tanto, __a __sua __falta!"_. Ela sorriu e o abraçou com a mesma força.

_"Não __tanto __quanto __eu __senti."._ Ele se distanciou o bastante para olhá-la.

_"Impossível."_. Beijou-a carinhosamente. _"Desculpe, __eu __estou __todo __sujo."_.

_"Vá __tomar __um __banho, __vou __esquentar __seu __jantar."._ Dirigiu-se a cozinha tentando esconder o sorriso e repassando mentalmente o discurso que havia preparado o dia inteiro.

Quando Naruto juntou-se à ela dez minutos depois, ela já colocava um prato para ele à mesa. O loiro sorriu agradecendo e sentou-se para comer. Enquanto contava sobre a missão notou que a mulher havia corado de uma forma que ele não via há anos.

_"Está tudo bem?"._

_"Sim, por quê?"._

_"Você __está __vermelha.". _Ele sorriu brincalhão mas ela notou a preocupação nos orbes azuis.

_"Estou __bem. __Só __um __pouco __enjoada."._ Aquela era a hora, ela decidiu.

_"Foi __ao __médico?"._ Ele arqueou a sombrancelha, parando de comer subitamente.

_"Sim, __esta __manhã."_ A expressão dele se tornava mais cômica a cada momento e ela usou de toda a sua força para não rir. _"Eles __disseram __que __deve __passar __em __um __mês. __Então __eu __vou __começar __a __ganhar __peso."._ Ela podia ouvir o cérebro dele juntando as informações e tentando chegar à uma conclusão razoável. _"Então, __após __mais __seis __meses __terei __que __voltar __ao __hospital. __E __é __de __extrema __importância __que __você __esteja __comigo."._

_"Hinata, __você __está __me __assustando."_. Então, ela não conseguiu mais segurar e começou a rir. Mas Naruto continuou impassível, com a mesma expressão de preocupação e também um pouco incrédulo. _"Se __é __para __ser __uma __brincadeira, __não __tem __graça. __Vá __direto __ao __ponto!"._

_"Desculpe."_. Ela se levantou e foi até ele, sentando-se no colo do loiro, abraçou-o pelo pescoço e sorriu. _"Mas __tudo __o __que __eu __descrevi __é __verdade. __O __resultado __entretanto, __valerá __a __pena. __Eu __estou __grávida.". _Como ela já esperava, Naruto arregalou os olhos e ficou apenas um tempo olhando-a, como se esperando-a dizer que estava brincando novamente. Ela apenas o abraçou, encostando o rosto em seu ombro.

Após alguns segundos sentiu-o abraçando-a. Então ele fez exatamente o que ela imaginava que faria: começou a rir.

_"Eu __vou __ser __pai?". _Ela endireitou-se no colo dele para fitá-lo e sorriu, acenando positivamente com a cabeça. _"Eu __vou __ser __pai!". _Ele devolveu o sorriso e colocou uma das mãos sobre a barriga dela. _"Hey,__aqui __é __o __seu __pai __garoto. __Ou __garota. __Já __dá __pra __saber __o __que __é?"_.

_"Não, __só __daqui __a __alguns __meses."_ Ela respondeu achando graça da expressão de pura e completa felicidade dele. _"Eu __te __amo __Naruto."._ Ele levantou o olhar para encará-la.

_"Obrigado __por __me __dar __uma __felicidade __tão __verdadeira._". Ela sorriu frente à declaração e sentiu seus olhos começarem a ficar marejados. _"Ah, __não! __Você __sabe __como __eu __detesto __quando __você __chora!"._

_"É de felicidade, não se preocupe."._

_"Mesmo __assim."_. Ele limpou uma lágrima do rosto dela. _"Eu __também __te __amo __Hinata. __Para __sempre."._

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Quanto amor! Eu estou em uma vibe bem romântica perceberam? Hahahaha. Eu gosto tanto desse casal que me sinto culpada por escrever tantas com o Neji e a Hinata. Por isso resolvi escrever essa, que deve ser proibida para os diabéticos por conter muito açúcar. Espero que tenham gostado, reviews? Beeeijos.


End file.
